You're Not Getting in my Pants by bnpwrites
by ControlPossessSeduceContest
Summary: Sexy, smooth college boy Edward rarely has issues getting girls into his bed. What happens when unimpressed Bella presents him a challenge? Contest entry for the Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest.


**Contest entry for the** **Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest**

 **Title:** You're Not Getting in my Pants

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** Sexy, smooth college boy Edward rarely has issues getting girls into his bed. What happens when unimpressed Bella presents him a challenge? Contest entry for the Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest.

 **Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **You're Not Getting in my Pants**

She posted poetry in the school forums. That's what made Edward seek her out. They circled in the same crowds for a couple of semesters, regretfully he really never paid attention. But then Edward was pretty sure that was the point of college. Moving in different circles. Meeting new people. It happened every day for him. Monday he'd check in on his buddy Jasper's radio show at the campus station. Tuesday was Kappa Sig night at the bar, and while he had no intention of ever joining a frat, the Kappas threw one hell of a beer bust. The cheerleaders did fundraisers on Wednesday nights. Their baking was only half-ass, but their gymnastic capabilities more than made up for it. A different crowd every night. A different girl most every night.

Edward started reading the poetry forums not because he loved poetry but because girls liked to write angsty poetry when they were in the middle of a breakup. A girl writing breakup poetry was ready for after breakup sex. Bella's writing was different. It was intense with such aggressive sexual undercurrents that Edward couldn't get through one without finding himself rock hard. When he finally put a face, a lovely face, with the writing, he couldn't stop thinking about wrapping her long dark ponytail around his hand and pulling it while he fucked her from behind.

She was a theater kid, a set designer. They were tight-knit and didn't generally mix with other groups, but he had fucked a couple of understudy chicks. Unlike most guys, Edward stayed friendly with most of his conquests. They knew up front that he wasn't there for a relationship. He believed honesty was the only policy on that front.

The theater kids liked to have their wrap parties in this huge rental house a few of the seniors shared. After the wrap of the latest production, some modern piece that did nothing for him, Edward made an appearance, knowing Bella would be there. And she was. She was on the arm of one of the actors. He wore her like an afterthought. Edward assumed a guy who would pay so little attention to that girl probably fucked like chump. He watched as she unattached herself from actor boy's arm. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and glided off through the crowd. Edward approached her as she rummaged through the ice chest of beers on the back steps.

"Got a Natty Lite?" he asked. He could hear the eye roll in her voice when she replied.

"I'm sure," she said without looking up at him. Her hair was so long she had twisted it and tucked it into her shirt while she was digging. He thought about it spread across his pillow. "Here."

She glanced at him as she handed him his beer. There was no reaction. Usually girls reacted. He had the kind of looks girls reacted to.

She found what she was looking for, a Red Stripe, and headed off without another glance at him. As she walked, she pulled her hair out and let it bounce down her back. Edward set his beer down without even opening it. He was even more intrigued than before.

When he walked back into the thick of the party, she was dancing with some of her friends. He slid in behind her. Edward was completely confident when dancing. Not klutzy or stiff like other guys. He knew dancing was usually a prelude to sex.

"I'm Edward," he said, leaning over her shoulder.

She glanced back at him.

"I know. We've met," she replied. She edged forward a little. Away from him but not completely away. "You took my suitemate home from Makers at the beginning of the year."

It clicked immediately. He saw Bella when he took the redhead home. He remembered her hair in a ponytail lying over her shoulder. He was hammered that night, but he still remembered Bella's hair.

"Sorry," he said. "What's your name?" Of course he knew but he didn't want her to think he was a stalker.

"Bella," she said. "And my boyfriend is looking for me."

She slid around him and off into the crowd. He stood there for a moment feeling silly and shot down. But also excited. Excited to be challenged. One of the girls she'd been dancing with smiled invitingly at him. He smiled back but turned and headed out.

-YNGIMP-

Rose grabbed Bella's arm as she walked back across the room.

"You were just dancing with Edward Cullen," she barked.

Bella shrugged.

"More like he was dancing with me."

"Sweet mother of Jesus, did you even look at him? He's a fucking model."

"Is he really? He drinks hipster beer," Bella said, nonchalantly sipping her beer.

"I don't know. But he should be. He's delicious. And apparently he's amazing in bed," Rose said.

Rose was drunk. She had to lean on Bella for balance. But Rose had been drunk-leaning on Bella for a few years now. It was standard party procedure.

"And everyone knows that because he's a slut," Bella replied loftily. "Besides, I'm with Eric."

"Pffftt. Eric's a douche," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

Bella couldn't help but snort out a laugh, even though she knew it was wrong. Rose didn't like her boyfriend in the slightest and didn't hesitate to voice her opinion.

"Eric's a good guy," Bella said, shaking her head. "You should be nice to him."

"You should get some real dick. If Edward Cullen is interested, you should be interested back," Rose said, gesturing firmly with her drink and sloshing just a little on Bella's shoe.

"Why don't you nail him if he's so hot?" Bella asked.

Rose shrugged.

"He's not interested. Tried to take him home from the bar last semester. No dice." Rose didn't seem upset, though. She was scanning the crowd for her next conquest. "Oh, Emory!"

And with that, she was off to get the lighting guy out of his pants.

"Nail him!" she yelled back over her shoulder.

Bella shook her head as she walked over to take Eric's arm. He gave her a kiss on the top of the head and returned to his conversation.

It wasn't that Edward wasn't hot. He was insanely hot. And he had run through half of the girls on her hall. Too many girls had fallen for his slim-hipped swagger and his green eyes. He was at least seventy percent James Dean. Being near Eric didn't send the electricity up her spine the way being near Edward had. But Bella wasn't looking for a bad boy. She was content with her nice, quiet, predictable boyfriend. She stood on tiptoe to whisper in Eric's ear.

"Let's get out of here," she said, letting her breath tickle his ear.

When he looked down at her, she smiled suggestively.

"In a little while," he said with a dismissive nod, then went back to his conversation.

Bella sighed. Briefly she wondered what had made Edward notice her in the first place.

-YNGIMP-

It was a month later when Edward caught up with Bella again. She was sitting on the quad steps looking impossibly sad. Word about Eric breaking up with her had reached Edward's ears pretty quickly. He wondered if maybe Eric was having some issues with his sexuality.

She looked over at him when he sat down next to her. Her hair was pulled into a messy ball, and her eyes were red and puffy. Typically, he liked his girls to be perfectly coiffed. But she was still appealing to him now. He still wanted to see her under him.

"Chocolate. Pain reliever," he said, handing her the shake he'd been sipping. He snagged it when he saw her sitting here.

She heaved a sigh and took it from him. Even though there was nothing sexual about her sipping, when she wrapped her lips around the straw, he felt his cock twitch. Apparently, it was evident in his eyes. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Pervert," she said. But she said it with a hint of a smile.

He smirked and took another drink before passing it back to her. This time he glanced away as she drank down some more of the treat.

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked.

He smiled.

"I'm just trying to get in your pants," he said.

She burst out laughing at his bluntness.

"You think it'll be easy because I'm on the rebound?" she asked.

"No," he replied, taking another sip when she passed it back to him. "I've been planning to get in your pants for a while now. The breakup has nothing to do with it. I imagine it'll make the process easier, though."

"Ha. Who says the process will be successful?" she asked. Their fingers brushed as the Styrofoam cup went between them again.

"It will," he said. His smile was confident. And he felt confident. She didn't realize it, but it was in the easy way they shared the shake. There was magnetism between them. Maybe she didn't feel it yet, or maybe she didn't want to, but she would.

-YNGIMP-

"Here's to the mourning period being _over_!" Bella yelled as they clinked their shot glasses together.

Eric had taken up with a mousy, little editor from the Journalism Department. Oddly, Bella didn't feel angry. She was fairly certain that her ex had a lot of coming to terms with himself in his future. She was glad to unshoulder the burden of that particular baggage.

"And here's to all the men that just can't handle a real woman!" Rose said, raising up the next in the line of shots. Bella hadn't gone into the specifics of the breakup; how Eric couldn't understand her complaints about only have sex from behind and how he had to immediately take a shower afterward, for example. So Rose made up her own reasons. Bella found it hilarious.

She was glad to be out on the club scene again. She was pretty much over the whole thing when Edward approached her on the quad steps. The crying was more about the offense of being dumped, about him getting to be the dumper when he should have been dumped, than real pain over _losing_ Eric. Seeing that glimmer in Edward's eyes when she sipped the shake reminded her she was wanted. Maybe it was only for a piece of ass, but she was wanted.

She waited a couple of extra weeks because the theater group was close and she didn't want everyone to have to pick sides. She knew Eric would be upset about her being the first to move on, even though he was the one who called it off. Bella didn't mind giving it a little extra time for the sake of the group, but as soon as she set foot into the club tonight, she realized how much she'd missed it. Donning her favorite ass-hugging jeans and low-cut, satiny shirt made her feel sexy. Seeing the frat boys looking over her curves and nudging each other made her feel hot. And the music pumping through the speakers made her want to dance.

"Let's go!" she yelled, grabbing Rose's arm and dragging her to the floor.

-YNGIMP-

Edward saw Bella doing shots with her girls when he walked in. While he didn't really think he needed her boozed up to get her back to his place, he didn't mind. He made his rounds and said his hellos. He was shooting a game of pool with some of his boys when one of the freshmen cheerleaders decided to drag him out to the floor.

"I see my man E out and about tonight!" Tyler, or DJ T as he liked to be called while he was working, shouted over the thumping rap beat. Tyler liked to do shout-outs because it made his friends feel like celebrities.

"That's so hot," breathed the tiny blonde who was currently wiggling her ass at his crotch.

He smirked. He figured if things really did fall through with Bella, he'd have another volunteer for tonight. He watched as her short skirt rode up her thighs with her wiggling. His dick didn't perk at all. Then again, maybe not, he thought.

"And since I'm in that rock star mood, let me shout this one out to my theater girls out on the prowl tonight!" T called out again as the song slid into the newest rock-rap hybrid. There was a girly whoop from the other side of the dance floor. Theater girls. Presumably his girl. Odd to think of any girl as his. It made him smile.

The cheerleader huffed.

"The remix is so much better," she whined as she tried to pull him off the floor. He quickly untangled himself and headed across the floor.

He slid in behind Bella just like he had the first night, but this time there was no space between them. He nuzzled into the thick blanket of her hair next to her ear.

"Hi," he breathed into her ear. His hips were flush with her soft ass. She never missed a beat, never stopped moving to the music.

"You're not getting in my pants, Edward," she said. He could feel her grinning. And when he looked up, her friend Rose was grinning, too. Good sign.

"We'll see," he replied.

His hands slid over her hips, gripping the soft denim. She bent low and rocked her ass against him. His dick immediately sprang to life. He knew she could feel it but she didn't pull away. She only grinded harder.

"Oh, is that where you want it?" he murmured in her ear when she pressed her back to his chest again. "Dirty girl."

He heard her let out a breath. He circled his hands around to the front of her jeans and playfully tapped the zipper. She spun to face him, still not missing a sway. She sank her fingers into his hair, and then slid her body down and nipped at the button of his jeans with her even, white teeth. It was his turn to gasp a little. Female seduction was nothing new for him, but there was something about her that made her technique so much more effective.

And then T was shouting out to someone else as the song changed again. Bella smirked at Edward, and then grabbed her friend. For the second time, he stood in her wake feeling slightly played and so fucking horny. He needed a beer.

-YNGIMP-

"I'm drunk!" Bella declared to the table. They had been playing "Never Have I Ever" for the past hour and, apparently, she'd done a lot.

"No shit!" Rose replied with a grin.

Bella felt cool hands slide under the straps of her top, and she leaned her head back, knowing his tight abs would be there.

"Edward!" she exclaimed. "I'm drunk! And you're still not getting in my pants!"

He smiled down at her. She smiled back, and then closed her eyes as he began to rub her shoulders with his talented fingers. He let them trail down over her collarbone and just barely brush the tops of her breasts. He felt so manly and solid behind her, and his cool hands felt so good against her hot skin.

Talk at the table turned to the after party. Bella opened her eyes, trying to check back into the conversation.

"After party?" she asked.

"Yep, that's where we're going. But _you_ are done," Rose informed her.

"I am?" she asked, furrowing her brow. She didn't feel done.

"Yep, and Edward has been sweet enough to volunteer to take you back to your dorm."

There was grinning over her head that she was supposed to miss, but she wasn't quite that drunk.

"Wait a minute…," she began.

"No worries," Rose said, tugging her to her feet. "It's all taken care of. He'll take you home."

She felt Edward's hands on her hips.

"Home, Edward," Rose reiterated to him. "Take her home."

Bella tilted her head back until she could see his face. He was smirking when he nodded. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"That means my room," she clarified.

"Uh-huh," he replied with a nod.

It was closing time, and they were moving with the stream of people heading out the door. Bella felt drunk and drowsy. She wanted to strip down and climb into bed. There was a small part of her that didn't want to do it alone. Edward led her to his truck and opened the door for her. As she climbed in, he gave her a playful smack on the ass.

"Hey!" she squeaked. But it sent a little thrill up her spine. The booze lowered her inhibitions. Her body was reacting without her consent. He smirked at her when she looked back to give him a stern look. That smirk was getting to her. Those green eyes were getting to her. The stern look fell completely apart.

They drove in silence until he passed up the campus entrance closest to her dorm. She looked at him suspiciously. She grew more suspicious when he pulled into the parking lot for the on-campus apartments.

"This is not my dorm," she pointed out. She was trying for stern again. The success rate was iffy.

"I know. It's my apartment," he replied without looking over at her.

"And why am I here?" she asked.

"Because there's no way I'm going to be able to get you into your dorm as drunk-faced as you are. And what kind of asshole would I be to drop you off and hope for the best?" he replied.

She considered for a moment.

"You've done it before."

He shrugged and opened his door. She watched him walk around to her side. There was grace in his stride. She imagined he fucked so smoothly. But then she shouldn't be thinking about that.

"But I'm not this time," he said as he opened her door.

She didn't reply. She didn't know what to say. She allowed him to lead her to his door.

-YNGIMP-

Her hand felt soft in his as he led her to his apartment. She had long fingers, and he was thinking about how they would feel wrapped around his dick. Or even better, as they scraped over his back as he pounded into her. He opened the door and stepped aside so he could follow her in. Those jeans hugged every curve. He wondered how hard it would be to tug them down her long legs.

"I'm not sleeping with you," she said as she headed in. He guessed she was probably still buzzing pretty good. Not so drunk that she wouldn't know what was going on, though.

"Mmm-hmm," he intoned pleasantly. He slid out of his jacket it and hung it on the hook. She was headed toward the couch.

"I can sleep here," she said.

He caught her before she got to it. He knew timing was crucial. If she sat on the couch, she'd be asleep almost immediately. He didn't want that. He wanted her in his bed while she was like this, her inhibitions down. He caught her around the waist and steered her down the short hall to his room.

"I'm not having sex with you," she opposed again. But she was letting him steer her.

He murmured another affirmation. He walked close behind her, feeling her firmness against him, breathing in her smell. Despite the smoky, sweaty bar, she still smelled like candy, like peppermint. He hoped she tasted just as good.

"We can sleep together, but I'm not having sex with you," she told him as he slid an arm around her and opened his bedroom door.

It was this wavering that sealed the deal for him. He wouldn't dream of making her do anything she didn't want, but he was sure there was something she wanted to do. He turned her and pressed her back against the open door. It was _the_ moment. He was going to kiss her. Either he'd spend the night exploring her lush curves or she would leave him feeling stupid (and horny) for the last time.

-YNGIMP-

When he opened the door, Bella felt a cold blast of air from the window unit. It made her nipples rock hard under the thin fabric of her shirt. But the warmth in her pants was coming from him. From his incredibly warm body behind her. From how she was wanting him.

His TV was on, but there wasn't anything playing. It was just a blue AV screen casting a glow over the room. When he pressed her against the open door, she could see his eyes. They were dark hunter instead of bright green. Intoxicating. And she could smell his cologne, manly and clean. Enthralling. When he leaned in to kiss her, she was willing. Aching for it.

His mouth was firm. Controlling. She submitted to him immediately, unable to keep from moaning as she did. She hated when a man waited timidly for her to invite his tongue into her mouth with the touch of her own. Edward didn't do that. He slipped his in, without forcing, the tip sliding over her lips, then inside to tangle with her tongue.

It was odd how her body reacted to him. She was immediately soaked. Her jeans were suddenly way too tight. She couldn't wait for him to put his hands on her. And even more, she wanted that firm, clever mouth on her. Without even thinking about it, her hands had crept to the hem of his shirt, nudged it up, and she touched the hot skin underneath.

The kiss seemed to go on and on. He pressed closer, making it impossible for her to continue her exploration of his abs. She settled for wrapping her arms around him, holding on tight.

-YNGIMP-

She tasted like mint. Instead of tasting booze when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she tasted fresh. Like she had gotten ready for him. The thought delighted him. And when she moaned into his mouth, he couldn't keep from grinding his hardness against her. She was submissive, just like he knew she would be. Knowing was so different from fantasizing. Instead of wondering if he'd be able to pin her, grip her soft skin, to nibble and bite, now he knew. Now he was planning. Now he was doing.

But it all had to come one step at a time. For now, he was concentrating on how she was pulling him closer, how the kissing was growing more insistent, and her whimpers were becoming more frantic. He pulled away and looked at her. Her mouth was swollen. Her long hair was messy. He hooked his fingers under her scrap of a top, and she lifted her arms wordlessly. He tugged it up over her head, and then studied her again. Her stomach was flat, and her breasts were small but lovely. Her nipples were as hard as his dick. Everything about her pleased him.

She was watching his reaction closely. She wanted him to want her. His mind was a mess with all of the smutty, and even violent, images in those poems she wrote. But he knew this moment was more important than all of the adventure that could lay ahead. She needed to make a decision, and she needed to understand this was going to be more than just a night. He cupped her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. He brushed his thumb over her cheek bone.

"You changed your mind?" he asked. She gave him a hesitant nod. He shook his head. "Say it."

For a second, he was worried that he had pushed too far too fast. There was a war going on in her eyes. Would it hurt her pride to do what she'd said over and over she wouldn't? Would it be worth it? Before he lost her, he kissed her. He pushed his body against her, letting her feel how hard he was, and crushed her mouth with his.

When he pulled away again, her voice was the best sound he'd ever heard.

"I want you," she said.

He couldn't help the almost predatory smile that stretched across his face.

"Mine," he whispered and kissed her again before the shock even registered.

-YNGIMP-

When he whispered that one little word, everything went kind of haywire. The moment she felt his skin under her fingertips, she succumbed to the idea that she would be another one of his conquests. And later she might not be ok with that, but for the moment, her body was chiming in more loudly than her mind. Her body was determined to have its needs satisfied. But then when he knew he already had her, he felt the need to voice his ownership. Bella was all for kinky and fun, but saying "mine" implied keeping someone.

She didn't understand why he would say that. Why would he turn a perfectly impersonal one night stand into something that would linger in her mind? And worse yet, why did she find herself wanting to believe that this might be more than just one night?

Just as her mind began to spin, he nipped the taut skin over her collarbone most deliciously. He pressed up against her so tightly that she felt his dick crushed against her thigh. Her pussy had never throbbed harder. Those worrisome thoughts were gone as quickly as they had flooded in. Now all she could think about was the maddening friction that rubbing against him created.

Scraping teeth traveled over her skin, down to her chest, and then finally stopped on one of her nipples. He took it into his mouth, and she gasped. He used his teeth again, and she cried out. It was such an addictive pain. He knew just how hard to bite. Usually boys weren't interested in biting. They wanted to suck, or else were just too scared to hurt her. He did it a little harder, and her knees started to get weak. He let that one go and moved to the other.

-YNGIMP-

Edward felt his control waver when he took the hard, little cap of her breast into his mouth. He wanted to clamp his teeth around it, but he knew he had to be careful with the soft skin. So he bit hard, so hard that most girls would have pushed him away and told him he was being too rough. She gasped. He did it harder, and he felt her fingers clench into his skin, like she was holding on for dear life. He moved to the other breast. This time as he bit, he heard her breathe out the word "please". He thought he might shoot in his pants like a fourteen year-old boy.

He grabbed her and pushed her over to the bed. The time for being gentle was gone. He was pretty sure that she had fallen to the bed more than purposely sat when the back of her knees hit the bed. Still, she didn't protest. There was no crying out for gentleness. There was no fear in her eyes. In fact, she was breathless. She looked exhilarated. When he stood in front of her, she reached out to pull him down. He shook his head no and stepped back.

-YNGIMP-

For a split second when he pulled away, she was terrified he had changed his mind. But then the slightest smirk crossed his lips, and he glanced down. She smiled and reached for his belt. She made quick work of the buckle, button, and zipper and shoved the pants down his hips. She thought she couldn't be any more turned on, but when she saw the black boxer briefs straining to hold back his cock, she nearly went over the edge.

When she drew a finger over the bulge, she heard him breathe in. She glanced up, and he smiled down at her. That smile seemed to say, "you know you want it". And she did. She pushed the briefs down and licked her lips when she saw him. She reached for him, but stopped when he reached down and touched her jaw. With one hand holding her face, he took himself in the other and brought it to her lips. She took him in excitedly. He thrust in, not letting go of her. He tasted of salt and of boy and all together amazing. She held on to his hips as he fucked her mouth.

-YNGIMP-

After years of having girls push his hands away when they took him into their mouths, he was overjoyed to finally find one who let him have his way. Thrusting into Bella's warm, giving mouth was so much better than he expected. She just held on to him and let him thrust as hard as he wanted. Not only did she let him, she was enjoying it. He could hear her moaning around him, and there were even dirty, little slurping sounds. It was like someone had tapped into his favorite fantasy and brought her to his bedroom.

He couldn't take much of her mouth. There was so much more he wanted to do, and as much as he wanted to cum in her soft, wet mouth, there was some place softer and most likely just as wet he wanted to be. He pulled away again and slipped out of his pants. She was watching him, and he could have sworn it was blatant hunger he saw in her eyes.

He grabbed her legs, tugging until she was flat on her back, and tossed away her high heels. The thought of asking her to put them back on later flickered through his mind. He snapped open her jeans and tugged them down, casting them off as well. Then there was just a tiny scrap of pink silk left. He dropped to his knees, but was surprised when she tugged at his shoulders. He groaned. He hated when a girl got shy about having her pussy licked. He looked up at her, and his disappointment was forgotten when he saw the heat and desire in her eyes.

"Now!" she hissed at him.

He grinned.

-YNGIMP-

Her willingness to wait was completely drained. As much as she had wanted his mouth on her earlier, now she just wanted to feel him pounding into her. In fact all she could think about right now was all of her wants. She wanted him to fuck her as roughly as he kissed her. She wanted him to pin her wrists and slide in slow and make her beg for more. She wanted him to push her face into the pillow and slam into her from behind while he trailed little bites up and down her spine. She wanted to act out every nasty little fantasy she could think of on the boy she was sure had seen it all before. She was actually regretting that she hadn't just set out with the intention of fucking him. Then she could have come over prepared with a whole bag full of tricks… and toys. For now she would just settle for the good rough fucking she was determined to get.

It wasn't that she didn't want to feel his mouth on her. She just knew she was so close to finishing, and she wanted to feel it from the inside. So she tugged at him until he was on the bed next to her. And he was smiling again. There was something about that smile that made her want to growl. She slipped off her underwear, tossing them off the bed.

"Eager?" he teased.

She didn't answer. She rolled onto her side, facing him, pressing her nakedness against his. She heard his breath catch, even though he was still smiling.

"You kept telling me no," he taunted.

She hooked her leg over his hip and savored the feel of his hardness against her wetness. Judging from the fact that his smile finally subsided into a look of pure lust, she guessed he did, too.

"You changed my mind," she told him.

She rocked her hips against him. That was more than enough talking.

"Condom," she murmured.

He groaned and rolled away to fish one out of the nightstand, cursing as he fumbled it out. Bella smirked.

"If you weren't such a slut, we wouldn't have to worry about that. You would have been able to slide right in," she baited him. She figured if all his swagger and bravado were legit, this would be one hell of a ride, and she wanted him as riled up as possible.

He cut his eyes at her as he rolled the condom up his cock.

"There's always next time," he said with a smirk.

"Next -"she began. The question died on her lips as he rolled on top of her and plunged his cock into her with one hard stroke.

-YNGIMP-

The first stroke was like being sucked into a hot, slick vacuum. With that one motion, the moment he felt her wrapped around him, he knew that no other girl was ever going to do. Even though he slammed into her, her hips arched up to meet him. Her question about next time turned into a throaty moan. He had to still himself immediately. She felt too good. Not only was there going to be a next time, there was going to be a time after that and many, many more to follow.

She quickly became impatient with his stillness. She forced what little motion she could from her bottom position. When it became clear he wouldn't move the way she wanted him to, she whined in his ear.

"More!" she cried.

"Say please," he said. He raised up on his arms to look down at her while still keeping her pinned with his hips.

She pouted.

"Say it," he commanded.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

He suppressed the groan that threatened to erupt from his throat at hearing those three perfect words. He smiled a little and set about doing exactly as she said. He hoisted her thighs up over his hips and plowed into her. His cock slammed as deep inside her as he could possibly get. He gritted his teeth as he pulled back and plunged in again and again. He skittered on the brink of cumming as he watched her writhe on his cock, meeting every thrust. She moaned and softly cried "more" and "please" and "yes". And then he felt her clench around him, and he tilted his head up to the ceiling as she cried out in her release. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out if he watched her cum. And then her body relaxed. He slowed his strokes down. She looked contented and sleepy. He felt just a touch frantic. So much more he wanted to do. He gave a soft little slap to her thigh.

"Don't get lazy on me," he said.

Her eyes opened wide. She looked both shocked and intrigued. The perfect balance.

"Roll over," he said, pulling out of her.

-YNGIMP-

The little smack had surprised her. It had been surprising enough that he had actually gotten her off. The rough animalistic pounding was ridiculously fulfilling. Better than any lover she had ever had. That worried her. She kind of wanted him to be bad in bed. She wanted to be able to get him out of her system easily. Now all she wanted was for him to give her that insatiable smile again. She wanted to know there would be more. Then he told her not to get lazy. She found herself clamoring to roll over like she was told.

She went to her knees expecting him to take her that way.

"Lay down," he said.

She went down flat, and he nudged her thighs open wide with his knees. He slid the head of his dick up and down her, grazing her clit and back to her entrance. She moaned, her body reacting to him better than it ever had with any other guy. She was sloppy wet, and she couldn't keep her hips still. She urged him to slide back inside her, and after moments of delicious torture, he finally did. He slid in and out slowly and surely. And then she felt something that made her go tense all over. One gently probing finger at her other hole.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

He didn't stop moving. His cock was still sliding in and out of her. If anything, she felt even more wet. His skilled touch was hitting nerve endings, setting off feelings she'd rarely felt. It wasn't completely new, but it was a feeling that wasn't common. She could only whimper.

He leaned close.

"Bella, I asked if you liked it," Edward said.

"Yes," she whispered.

He pushed a finger in softly and slowly. He never stopped the steady motion of his hips. She felt like she was on sensory overload. She gasped.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. He was sliding the finger in and out so carefully. Slower than the rhythm of his cock but just as fluidly.

"Yes….but its ok," she choked out.

"Good."

Her body opened to him as he moved. It felt good and forbidden, and she didn't want him to stop. Then he slid out. Completely. She felt the head of his dick nudge the hole where his finger had left. She whimpered.

He laid his chest against her back. His cock was nudging at her tight hole ever so slightly.

"Is it ok?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she panted, both scared and exhilarated.

-YNGIMP-

Edward's heart pounded in his chest when he heard that affirmation come from her mouth. He nearly finished at just the _thought_ of sliding himself into that tight hole. He moved in slowly, stopping every time her soft cries grew sharper. With one hand, he was guiding himself in. With the other, he softly stoked her clit and occasionally slid a finger in and out of her entrance. She was still dripping wet. She wanted this as much as he did, and that made it that much harder to hold off his release.

He worked himself all the way into her and stilled the movement of his cock. He groaned into the soft skin of her neck, and for a couple of moments, he laid there feeling the insane tightness wrapped around him. He didn't stop the motion of his hand. She was whimpering again. And eventually, she was the one who goaded him into sliding in and out so slowly by bucking her hips. Then he was falling over the edge of his control. He was cumming and it felt like an explosion. He couldn't rein in the growling groan that ripped out of his throat. He collapsed on top of her and found himself listening to both of their breaths and hearts slow.

"Fucking wow," he muttered.

"Umm," was the only response from under him. He took that as seconding his "fucking wow".

He pulled out, and she yelped.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry!" he cried, dropping back down next to her. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead as she looked at him. "So sorry."

She gave him a small smile.

"It's ok. Just wasn't expecting," she replied. She was quiet for a moment. It occurred to him this was the moment when he'd typically ease the night's conquest out the door. This was different. He just wanted to sleep. And he wanted to wake up with her next to him. He wanted in her again.

"Bathroom?" she asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" It was his turn to be startled. "Oh, yeah."

-YNGIMP-

When Bella came back from the bathroom, she set about finding her clothes. She had sobered up considerably and was quite aware of her nakedness.

"Need these?" He was lounging on the bed, wearing his boxer briefs. Her underwear dangled from his index finger. He was smirking again.

"Yes, please," she said, walking over to grab them. When she reached for them, he caught her wrist and drew her to him to kiss her. She didn't resist. His mouth felt too good. She figured he would send her on her way soon, but she didn't think just a few more minutes of pretend could hurt.

He tossed her skimpy underwear back to the floor and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of shorts and tossed them to her.

"I imagine those'll be more comfortable." He turned to root out a wife beater.

"You're not going to take me home?" she asked softly.

"Nope." He turned and tossed the shirt to her.

She pulled the clothes on without taking her eyes off him. Her head was spinning.

"I want you to stay," he said, walking back to the bed and dropping down. "I mean, if you want to."

For just a moment, he looked vulnerable.

"Um, sure," she agreed.

"I want you to stay for a while," he said.

She looked at him curiously.

"Look, I know you're expecting some bullshit from me. And bullshit is usually what I do, but … God this sounds trite… it's different this time." He was bumbling. He ran his hand through his hair distractedly. "Fuck. I don't know how to say this shit…"

"More than sex?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. It was an interesting thought. Having more than sex with Edward sounded very enticing.

He smiled.

"Yeah, more than sex. I don't know what else, though." He looked a bit sheepish.

"Have you ever… more than sex?" Bella asked.

He shook his head.

"Never wanted to before."

She studied him. He really was amazing looking. She thought briefly about everything that led up to that night. He really had been determined to be with her.

"Ok, then we'll try more than sex," she said with a smile. She dropped back and snuggled into his pillows. "But let's try sleep now."

He smiled as he laid down beside her. He brushed her nipple through the thin cotton of the shirt.

"But in the morning, more sex."

* * *

 **Hosts Note: Please leave the author some love by leaving a review. If you happen to know the author's identity or "think" you do, please do not hint to this in your review, as this can compromise the author's anonymity and lead to disqualification.**

 **Add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Find us on Twitter at CPSffContest or visit our Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest Facebook page.**

 **Public voting: February 21 2016 to March 6 2016.**


End file.
